citvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sooty Show
The Sooty Show is a British children's television series that aired on BBC Television from 1955 until 1967 when the BBC eventually cancelled The Sooty Show after Paul Fox, the then-controller of BBC One at the time, cleared out some of the long running shows. After it was cancelled by the BBC that year, The Sooty Show swiftly moved to ITV shortly after the launch of Thames Television in 1968, where the series remained until Thames lost its ITV franchise in 1992. It features the glove puppet characters Sooty, Sweep (who first appeared in 1957) and Soo (first appeared in 1964), and follows them in their many mischievous adventures. The show was presented from the 1955 to 1975 by Harry Corbett, and from 1976 to 1992 by his son, Matthew, as he bought the rights for Sooty for £35,000 from his father, and acted as the token human being. In 1981, The Sooty Show changed from a sketch-based format with a studio audience into a more sitcom-based format set in the Sooteries cottage. In 1992, The Sooty Show concluded its final series, when Thames Television lost its franchise as part of the ITV network. So, in 1993 (nearly a year after the series was concluded), the show was replaced/succeeded by Sooty & Co., also presented by Matthew Corbett and was made by Granada TV in Manchester, North-West of England. The Sooty Show's ''success led to the Sooty franchise, which includes Sooty & Co., Sooty Heights and a new Sooty show which started in 2011. The characters and many phrases used in the series have entered popular culture in the UK and recognised all over the world. Characters * '''Sooty' - A mute yellow male bear who is the main protagonist of the show. He owns a magic wand whose power is invoked using the words, "Izzy wizzy, let's get busy!" * Sweep - A grey male dog with a penchant for bones and sausages. He is best known for communicating using bizarre squeaks (these were achieved by original puppeteer Leslie Corbett inserting a reed from an saxophone in his mouth to create Sweep's distinctive squeaks). Sweep serves as Sooty's best friend. * Soo - A calm and collected female panda with a normal human voice, who acts as the foil for both Sooty and Sweep. She usually wears a red skirt. Soo serves as Sooty's love interest. Originally voiced by Harry's wife Marjorie Corbett from 1964 to 1981 and voiced by Brenda Longman since 1981, except with a brief interruption in that job, from 2001-2004 in the eponymous "Sooty" TV programme, where she was performed by Shelia Clark. * Butch - A dark brown male dog, similar to Sweep, but able to talk. Introduced by Harry Corbett in the early 1970s, but withdrawn by Matthew Corbett in 1980 returning to play the part of a villain. * Ramsbottom - A brown male snake who spoke in a deep Yorkshire accent and had the habit of telling rather convoluted stories and ditties. * Little Cousin Scampi - Sooty's cousin, also mute like Sooty. Introduced in an episode of the same title in 1990 and he became a regular character from 1991. Contents Category:CITV Shows Category:Shows with puppets